


NEVER

by icantsumupmyfandomsinonename



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename/pseuds/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' phone keeps sending texts meant for Scott to Derek. Relationship ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEVER

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic post (even though it really was an RP), so here goes!

Okay so what am I supposed to do? -SS  
It's not like I can tell him. -SS

What are you talking about? -DH

Nothing -SS  
Um, I can't tell my dad that -SS  
That I got a flat yesterday -SS  
[to Scott] HELP I JUST TEXTED DEREK -SS

What did you text him? -SM

"What am I supposed to do, it's not like I can tell him" -SS  
He asked me what I meant and I told him that I got a flat and I couldn't tell my dad, but that's like the worst lie in the history Of bad lies -SS  
I NEED A GOOD LIE, SCOTT -SS  
GIVE ME A GOOD LIE -SS

You could have just told him your dad asked where you went every friday night. -SM

Oh. Yeah. -SS  
Good point -SS

You're weird when you panic. -SM

And you're just figuring this out NOW? -SS  
You've known me for like, 50 years dude -SS

Yeah, I know. But you sort of figured out that I was a werewolf before even I did, yet you can't think of a believable lie when your crush texts you even though you can just take like ten minutes to text back and think about it calmly. -SM

OKAY I GET IT -SS  
He makes me into a rambling idiot, okay? -SS  
We've established that, like, the week he got to Beacon Hills. -SS

Yeah, I know. -SM  
It's still weird though. -SM

[to Derek] Okay, so I'll just tell him that my dad wanted to know about Fridays then? -SS  
Even though I already said about the flat? -SS

I'm just going to guess you have the wrong number. -DH  
Although I don't appreciate the lying. -DH

OH SHIT -SS  
NO -SS  
GOD THIS IS -SS  
This is so fucking bad -SS  
I hate my phone -SS  
Remind me never to text again, please -SS

Or you could just, not lie about stuff. -DH  
What can't you tell who, anyway? -DH

Lying is like... The only thing I do well -SS  
Except for right now, apparently -SS

You're not very good at it overall. -DH

No, I'm good at it. -SS  
I keep my dad in the dark about all the wolfy shit that goes down around here pretty well, I think -SS

You're not very good at lying to me. -DH  
Better? -DH

A bit, yeah -SS  
But not really -SS  
Because it's true -SS

What's true? -DH

That I can't lie to you for shit -SS

That's a good thing. -DH  
For me, at least :) -DH

Smilee faces? -SS  
Who are you and what did you do with Derek Hale? -SS

Nothing. Just plain old me. -DH

Oooookay? -SS

I know I don't smile much, but is it really that weird? -DH  
Sorry for smiling. -DH  
I'll just go back to being a broody sourwolf then. My apologies for this brief show of happiness. -DH

No, I'm fine with the smiling. BELIEVE ME, I'm fine with the smiling -SS  
It's just the smilee in the text that threw me off -SS

 :) :) :) :) -DH  
Get over it. -DH

*flails and dies* -SS  
I'm going to have an aneurysm or something from all that cheer -SS

Try to stay alive. -DH

I'll do my best -SS

Good. -DH

[delayed] You /are/ a sourwolf, though -SS  
Were you really smiling, or was that just smilee faces? -SS

The first time I was smiling. All those other ones were sarcastic. -DH  
Because apparently smilee faces give you aneurysms. -DH

:P -SS

:) -DH

GAH *collapses in a heap* -SS

Okay, that joke is getting old. -DH

NEVER -SS  
It shall live to the end of days -SS

:( -DH

FOREVER -SS  
And when you're an old and withered wolf and I've been buried for ages, it will say "Killed by aneurysm because of a smilee in a text" on my gravestone -SS  
And you'll come visit me with your grandkids and say "I killed that boy... Did you know that?" -SS  
"I sent him a smilee and his poor brain couldn't handle it." -SS

"So remember, kids, human pack members are incredibly weak. They will take on supernatural creatures with a baseball bat but die from smilees." -DH

"He just plain... Couldn't process that Derek Hale had a heart and emotions like all other people" -SS  
"It made a short circuit" -SS  
"Apparently it's a thing humans do." -SS

Apparently. -DH

Short circuit, or emotions? -SS

Short circuit. I know I have emotions, thank you very much. -DH

Yeah, well you don't show them often - SS  
They must be kinda cobwebby -SS  
And musty -SS  
God, it must ache when you use them -SS  
Does it /hurt/ when you smile, Derek? -SS

It doesn't. -DH  
Stop making fun of me. -DH

Again, NEVER -SS

Great. -DH  
There should be a glaring smilee. -DH  
):l -DH

>:| -SS  
Yours is better, i think -SS

Yours looks kinda weird. -DH  
Guess who's better at glaring. -DH

Shocker -SS

Be prepared. -DH  
Wait for it. -DH  
:) -DH

[delayed] I'm sorry, Stiles is offline due to technical errors. He is currently rebooting -SS

I even warned you. -DH

Hence why there was no aneurysm . -SS  
The warning gave my system a chance to reboot -SS

You're adorable. -DH

[delayed] So are you -SS  
[to Scott] OH LORD HELP ME I THINK WE'RE FLIRTING -SS

I TOLD YOU YOU SHOULD TELL HIM -SM

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO -SS  
THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN -SS

JUST KEEP FLIRTING AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS OKAY -SM

OKAY BUT NOW I KNOW IT'S FLIRTING SO IT'LL BE WEIRD -SS  
AT LEAST I THINK IT'S FLIRTING-SS  
OH GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING -SS  
[to Derek] ... -SS  
So yeah. -SS

Are you rebooted now? All good to go? -DH  
Or did I accidentally break you after all? -DH

I think I'm rebooted, yeah -SS  
Though I think some of my sub-systems have fried. -SS  
I need to keep talking to make sure everything's in working order, I think -SS

Okay. -DH  
And for the record, I'm not adorable. -DH

No, you really are -SS  
With your stupid frown and eyebrows -SS  
[to Scott] OH GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING

JUST DON'T OVERTHINK IT. -SM

I'm really not, though. -DH  
I'm a broody powerful alpha werewolf. -DH  
Not adorable. At all. -DH

You're most adorable when you brood, Derek. -SS  
I almost thought you /knew/ that -SS  
It's like you do it on purpose -SS

I don't. -DH  
Stop it. -DH

NEVER -SS

You're saying that quite a lot today. -DH

NEVER - - I mean. YES I AM -SS

Adorable. -DH

Right back atcha, sourwolf -SS  
You should just know that the adorableness of your brooding doesn't make you less mysterious -SS  
It just makes some people want to hug tackle you sometimes -SS  
Some people being me -SS  
Sometimes being a lot of the time -SS  
[to Scott] I FUCKED UP I FUCK ED UP I FHUCKED UP

WOW DUDE CALM DOWN WHAT DID YOU DO -SM

I DON'T KNOW BUT i THINK I'M MESSING THIS UP -SS  
ABORT ABORT -SS

NO DON'T ABORT JUST WAIT TILL HE ANSWERS, OKAY? -SM

OKAY -SS  
YOU REALIZE WE"RE DOING CAPSLOCK THIS WHOLE TIME, RIGHT? -SS

WELL YOU'RE FREAKING OUT APPARENTLY AND IT'S WEIRD IF I suddenly go type in lowercase letters. -SM

Good point -SS  
Now it feels like we're whispering conspiratorially -SS

Okay. Just wait for Derek to reply and try to stay calm. -SM

I'm not that huggable. -DH  
Laura and mom used to hug me. Cora just kind of clung to me. -DH  
To the rest... not so much. -DH

You need a proper hug -SS  
Family hugs don't count -SS  
And yeah, you /are/ that huggable -SS

You don't know that, you've never hugged me before. -DH

How about we try it? -SS  
I find out if you're as huggable as you look, and you get a proper hug -SS

Sure. -DH

Really? -SS

No. -DH  
Yes, of course really. -DH

When? -SS  
Now? -SS  
Can I come over now? -SS

Yeah, sure. Whenever you want. -DH  
  
Ummmm... -SS  
So I lied to you -SS

I figured. -DH  
That's what this whole thing started about. -DH  
Unless you're talking about the hug. -DH  
Which would be okay. Like I said. Not huggable. -DH

No, not lying about the hug -SS  
Definitely not lying about the hug -SS  
I'm leaving my house now, actually -SS  
You need a hug asap -SS

You just want to hug me really bad. -DH

Yes -SS  
You've needed a hug desperately since before I met you and you're getting one -SS  
Today -SS

Okay. -DH

I didn't get a flat yesterday -SS  
LORD, i have no idea what I'm doing -SS  
[to scott] STOP ME BEFORE I BREAK SOMETHING

NO I WON'T. IT CAN'T BE THAT BAD. -SM

You didn't get a flat? -DH

No, I didn't get a flat -SS  
I may or may not /not/ hate you -SS

You don't hate me. -DH  
Kind of dislike me at most. -DH  
Because you like Scott a lot, and you'd risk your life for him, but if you really hated me you wouldn't come to pack meetings. -DH  
Especially not with Jackson there as well. -DH

No, you outweigh Jackson -SS  
I don't dislike you either -SS

You don't? -DH

No, I don't -SS

Tell me you don't dislike me too? -SS  
Or the hug offer is off -SS

 I don't dislike you. I've never disliked you. -DH

Good -SS  
:) -SS

Prepare yourself. -DH  
Here we go. -DH

Oh no -SS

:) -DH

*nearly crashes my car* -SS

Wow. Careful. -DH

I'm nearly there -SS  
I know I shouldn't be texting and driving and all that shit, but eh, I'm sure I have a guardian angel that keeps me from all supernatural shit, he might as well protect me from cars -SS

Just be careful. -DH

NEVER -SS

Not even since you've had all these problems with short-circuited brains lately? -DH

Not even what? -SS

Be careful. -DH

I've never been careful. Just ask Scott -SS  
And I'm never /going/ to be careful -SS  
I'm pulling up now. -SS

Okay. -DH

Stiles slammed the door of the jeep, fidgeting with his phone nervously.

[to Scott ] I'm by his house now, dude. I'm freaking out -SS

That escalated quickly. -SM  
Did he invite you over? -SM  
Are you two finally gonna get rid of all the sexual tension? -SM

It's not escalating! I offered to hug him! -SS  
I invited myself -SS  
To hug him -SS  
Because he's huggable -SS

But he agreed to the offer? -SM

He said "Okay" -SS

Stiles climbed the stairs to the house and knocked on the door awkwardly. It was a couple of moments before Derek opened the door, a small, hesitant smile on his face. Stiles felt his heart start pounding, and was aware that _Derek could probably hear him_. "Hey." He said softly. "Hug?" Typically at this level of nerves, he would be rambling at 60mph, but right then there were no words finding their way from his brain.

Derek held out his arms and Stiles smiled nervously, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Derek, his stomach doing Olympic-grade cartwheels. He felt Derek hug him back, and was just barely conscious of the fact that he seemed... to be sniffing him a bit.

"I don't think I like you either." Stiles' voice was low, almost a whisper, "And yeah, you're definitely majorly huggable."

"You don't like me?" Derek mumbled. There was something in his voice that sounded like he was going to pull back, but he stayed there, much to Stiles' relief. "I'm not huggable."

"You're definitely huggable," Stiles insisted. "I'm not going to be able to stop hugging you when you brood now." He shook his head as he pulled back. "No, I don't like you." He swallowed nervously, and tapped his phone on his leg, looking at Derek. Oh God, he was looking hotter than he ever did before because, as Stiles had predicted, he needed a hug.

Derek pulled back, his face back to his emotionless mask. "I'm getting mixed signals here. You want to hug me, a lot, but you don't like me? What even does that mean?"

"I- uhmm..." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "It'd be easier to show you, because words seem to be hard right now."

Derek watched him, waiting, keeping control of his face. "Since when are words hard for you?" He mumbled, sighing a bit.

"Since I wanted to do this." He said tightly and stepped forward, cupping his face quickly and leaning in to kiss him gently, pulling back just as quick. "Well." He cleared his throat as he flushed. "I'm going to go now, I think." He bit his lip as he looked down. "I'm sorry if I made things really really weird and I understand if you never ever want to seem me again. In fact, I don't ever want to see me again, so there's that." Oh God, he was rambling. At least he knew he was still himself, then.

Derek was standing there, eyes wide, not reacting for a moment, and Stiles immediately thought _Oh God, I broke him. He's short circuited now_. But then, he leaned in and kissed Stiles back. Pressed his lips against his, effectively shutting him up, and wrapped his arms tight around the younger boy's waist.

"Oh." Stiles said into Derek's mouth, wrapping his hands around his neck. "This is good. I like this development."

"Shut up." Derek mumbled back, lips still latched against Stiles'.

"Never." He smirked, pushing Derek into the house, kicking the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the massive ooc-ness... I'm new to these characters


End file.
